the life of mirror ruby
by rajahsipad
Summary: this is a story about a human boy that was somehow transported into equestria wait wait don't skip over this! in my tale story me somehow gets trapped in a femdom equestria, was a co-student to princess celestia and to top it off he's in a mare unicorns body with everything. and if he tells that he is a boy he has a one-way ticket to tartaurs! rated t for safey


Hi my name is Elijah. Let me start off by saying this is a self insertion fan fiction. Yes I am aware of you guys I won't all the time be talking directionally talking to you guys all the time. Why you ask well because one, it'll creep you guys out and I'll lose fans for my ff. and two, so my author and me stop needing to guess what you are saying Deal? Deal! Okay now that's over with Elijah only owns himself me and his other oc's. Let's get on with the story

If you want to know what happens when I'm still on earth go to a brony's life by **4428gamer **yes I will be putting other mentions of ff's I like deal with _**IT!**_ ( watch out for those they are important not to the story but to give meaning like OH SHIT! Kinda stuff) but instead of the abusive father/males it is females for me.

When I came to the first thing I did was put my hand to my head when I felt a hoof meet my head and not a hand. I opened my eyes to see an earth bro- no fuck no author I am not gonna be earth _**MOTHERFUCKING!**_Brown you already got two medieval outfits colored earth brown! It then changed to raspberry colored better I can live with being raspberry colored pony. Now I got my coat color sorted out where a pond is oh there is one. I walk over to the pond and I see my mane is like twilight sparkles I see raspberry everywhere but my stripe is black. And my eyes are the color black. See the Hierarch of Protoss which my author still has to finish writing the first chapter and upload when this is being said so maybe he'll upload it when this get's uploaded. For why I did that it's like Maranon's robes the nexus gave him.

I also see I have a horn author! I BETTER NOT BE AN ALICON OC! I turn my head to see I don't have wings pew. I hate being the center of attention! So I am a unicorn so what is my cutie mark? I see it's a wolf that's standing before treasure wearing an Indiana Jones type hat. Hm it looks like that wolf is guarding its treasure like a dragon? Hm putting that into LOOK INTO LATER WHEN IT'S SAFE file of memories.

I look around me to find some rocks I deiced to practice my magic and found out its very easy for me like I was a unicorn all my life.

I heard some flapping of wings coming from behind me I somehow teleported into the forest edge. I then turn to see daring do come out of the forest edge and into the clearing I was just in. She sees the pond and flys over to it and drank like she was in a desert. I just realized something back when I was looking in the pond I looked like a mare with the build and everything I probably sound like a mare I wouldn't be surprised they think I am a mare and I somehow became a mare welp I am a hidden male might as well stay a hidden male. Aka I ain't gonna let them know I am a male.

Now what is gonna be my name? Emir ruby no that's a fantasy name how about fire emerald. No how about fire spark? No but I do think I got my name down.

It is Mirror Ruby. With my new name for equestria I walk out of the forest's edge making noise so DD won't accidental hit me.

She leaps literally leaps away from the pond and spins mid-air to face me. She keeps in the air via her wings "who are you and what do you want" she demands "hello daring do my name is Mirror ruby and what do I want you say well I want to help you." I said sounding like a mare like I guessed. She buys my story lands then motions me to sit by her and I do. "Well if gonna help me you need to know what we are collecting. Right now I am trying to track down the gem of souls. It is a piece of the rings needed to bring unending summer for the world we just have gotten this mission and rumors are Ahuizotl is on the trail as well." Said daring do explaining what we are tracking down. Hm she is trusting either this is before she becomes betrayed and stops trusting or after season 4 episode 4 aka daring don't. I think it's the former Hm the gem of souls that sounds oddly like daring do's first book (I don't know the daring do books so please help me!). "Hm the gem of souls you say well I don't know what you already done. But I think we should start in a library to see if they got anything relating to the gem of souls. But like I said I don't know what you already done so far." I said making an excuse to go to a library and find out when nightmare moon gets out and see if I am an element of harmony or not. "Well I was going to suggest going to the nearby town and try to find it in the nearby library. Since I know you're new to archaeology" wait how did she tell I am new to archaeology and not an archaeologist "if you're wondering how I could tell it's because you don't hold your self like one." Said daring do

"Well hm that's gonna be fixed if we continue doing archaeology and get in dangers" I said making her nod. "Well I say let's stop here and rest then when sunshine comes we'll go to the town and see if we can get a clue." Said daring do I nod and she then proceeds to set up a tent for 2 like she somehow knew I was gonna be here and join her while I used my magic to make a camp fire and found it stupidly easy to use magic. _No elij-mirror ruby you mustn't fall into the trap of being a unicorn oc and stop using your body so I will keep developing my magic without sacrificing my physical strength and becoming weak in physical strength. _Ithought making a choice to keep up my physical strength! While I did my inner monolog I had gathered enough wood to make a camp fire last the night and do set up the tent it was the sun was starting to set by now.

I then made a bow and string from sticks and then out a stick in the loop I made. Why am I explaining how I made a fire? Well after 10 tries I got a fire. I heard snickering from behind me I turned to see daring do trying to hold in her laughter but she epically failed! She is now rolling on the floor laughing out loud! When she finally gets together I ask "what? Did you really think that just because I am a unicorn I use magic to do everything? And before you ask next time I'm gonna try to like a fire with magic I'm still gonna develop my magic but ain't gonna let my physical side fall behind." She seems pretty amused by my explanation she accepts it as one of my many quirks. "Well a unicorn that won't let her physical side fall behind hm an interesting companion I have." Said daring do "I am glad I had a feeling I needed a tent for two ponies or otherwise either one of us needed to sleep out here or we've had to share the sleeping spot and the sleeping bag don't worry I also gotten the feeling I needed the other sleeping bag." She said while making me follow into the brown tent to see there's a raspberry colored sleeping bag. "Okay I am going to assume the raspberry one is my while the light earth brown one is you're" I said (is daring do light earth brown? I don't know my colors very well for now I am just gonna call her light earth brown.) "Yep the light earth brown one is mine. I am amazed I picked the same exact color that you coat color is." Said daring do

I nod and then crawl into my sleeping bag and found it was a hoodie sleeping bag. (I came up with it) aka it's a sleeping bag that has a little hood that can come over the user's head and it's zipper is on the inside so only the user can close the hoodie and make it sealed. I then use my magic to grab the hoodie part and make it so only my eyes are exposed to the tent air. Daring only giggles at what I just did and crawls into her sleeping bag. The last thing I saw before falling asleep was the roof of the tent.

_I opened my eyes to see princess celestia, twilight sparkle and me mirror ruby sitting in a circle. "Good morning my students how were your night?" said the princess of the sun students but only twilight was her student in the show! "It was a good night." Said twilight "it was a good night your majesty" the past me said. _

_The princess nodded and then we began to practice magic. Hm so that's why I am able to use magic lickety spilt I was a student of the princess good job author me in explaining that BULL SHIT!_

I woke up and I packed up my sleeping bag when I was trying to find some place to put it, it disappeared that's how I realized I have a little pocket dimension by little I mean 5ft by 5ft by 10ft tall (no I will not make my character O-P!) I see my folded sleeping bag in a corner and I found out my little pocket dimension has the enchantments of the library of ponyville in my little titans I forget the author's name thought it is a good fan fiction but I dislike the after season two premiere With the journal thing.

Oh and I think the measuring things are the same but they have hooves instead of feet so they count hooves 6inches instead of feet 12in. oh and my author and I are American we will try to include other countries but if you want to get the most so far try the hierarch of Protoss to get some.

I then teleport out of my pocket dimension and I then walk out of the tent and I see daring do just put some tea to boil over the fire I then walk over and sit next to her.

"It appears your companion has a little pocket dimension and by little I mean 10hifs by 10hifs by 20hifs I think that is gonna be handy eh?" I said making daring do nod. After we finished breakfast we packed up it turns out that stuff I own aka that I brought or I was given only can go into my pocket dimension. "Hm that's useful to know" I said when we discovered that. After traveling through the jungle of hell we arrived at the town. We very quickly found the library and entered. We are currently walking down the aisle of the books of legends and legendary artifacts.

I broke off to trot down the "e" aisle and I quickly found the book I was looking for I opened the elements of harmony: the reference guide. I found out that there is a seventh element but no one knows what it is and where it is found. I found out that it is two years before the 1000th summer sun celebration aka the start of the 4th generation aka my little pony: friendship is magic. I then catch up to daring do to find she's having trouble balancing 50 big collage size books and they are big! I levitate some books off of her and help her balance the rest.

We then go to a nearby table and place the books down. I grab the first book in my pile and open it to see Ahuizotl's species I then promptly sigh. "Welp it couldn't be the clichéd third try? *sigh* book number feels like 5 billion but really 51." I say 51 books 3 hours and a brain numbing amount of words later. That prompts daring do to sigh and nod as well. I crack open this book ready for another brain numbing useless trivia shit for now they may be useful later but right now they go in the _**USELESS TRIVIA SHIT!**_ File that I am about to organize into my maze like motherfucking part of my mind where it'll only come up by 1 out 50 billion googles a Google is 1 one and one hundred aka a shit ton of NOPE NOT RIGHT NOW TRY AGAIN! Yeah my mind is so orderly it's chaotic. : / yes that is too much organizing.

I find to my huge pleasure that it has the gem of souls has been mentioned in this book I almost drop the books out of surprise. "Finally daring I think I found something about the gem of souls. Hold on let me skip over to it. Okay here it says if thou are reading this you are on thine quest for the gem that traps souls of thine pegasi and thines magic. To start seeking thou gem of souls one needs to first find the ruby of destroyer and summer to use it to find the silver ring of the mud. (Okay not gonna use that text and speak medieval things at the same time but I will probably only use that text for medieval stuff only anyways.) Okay just what is the ring of mud oh here it explains the ring of mud… wait different style of writing I hate it when books do that." I said and daring just nods "okay here's what I think it says the ring of mud can control mud be it good or evil that depends on the user. If the ring falls into enemy hooves it can be used to take over the world hm well that's what I got out of it. (Here's what being said the ring of mud can control mud if the user is evil they can use it for evil and the same for good. And the clichéd if it falls into the wrong hands we are doomed kinda thing I am going to try not to use that text again.) Why do I feel like they couldn't just gone like I don't know? We are clichéd to doom if falls into enemy hooves Kinda thing." I said summing up how we feel about the book. "welp let's go get the red ruby of destroyer and summer to get the sliver ring of mud then find another library and find out what are we suppose to do with the ring of mud." I said summing up the situation we are currently in.

After putting back all the books we leave the endless stream of words and letters called a library! We head over to a nearby café and sit to eat. I levitate my menu in front of my muzzle. _Hm where is a sunflower sandwich?_ I thought then I found it and order one.

_Hm what do I know about my situation I am in? Well one I am not in Cleveland Ohio anymore that fo' sure author don't try to be a gangster with me try it with another oc. #2 is I am in equestria and I am a unicorn that was a student of princess celestia along with twilight. And finally I am the partner to daring do the Indiana Jones of equestria. And probably fourth I am an element of harmony._ I thought while waiting for my sunflower sandwich.

We got our meal and we ate in silence. After we finished we left the café we then went to the local adventures shop and brought a map of the area and then we left the town and started our first adventure together!

We traveled a good 3 days before meeting with yet another forest when we spotted it I promptly sighed. "Well forest dos please have the red ruby of destroyer and summer." I said to the forest and daring do nods we then travel into the forest that hopefully has the red ruby of destroyer and summer. We travel a good 2 hours before we had to stop to set up camp for the night. "Well 3 days and nothin' on the red ruby of destroyer and summer and then we go into a forest that hopefully has it. Odd start to the first adventure with our companionship eh daring do?" I said whilst making a fire via my magic. "Yeah and odd start to the adventure book series I am going to write about our adventures." Said daring do "a book series about our adventures you say? That is interesting so it'll be our backup plan if we fail and this Ahuizotl creature wins they'll have our knowledge on how to defeat the bad guy and restore order." I said "yes I thought so to and if another adventurer wanted to track down artifacts they will have a boost then others." Said daring do making me nod

I finished the fire and put some long logs so it'll last the night I then helped daring set up the tent and then we crawled into our sleeping bags and slept the night.

_I opened my eyes to see me Twi and Tia lying in a circle with celestia reading a book. "And so my sister and I defeated the evil males and banished them to Tartarus." Said celestia so this is a femdom ish equestria? "Fire spark can you repeat what I've just said?" said Tia making me recite what she just said. Aw man if this is a femdom equestria then I never can tell them I'm really a boy and if I do so I'll get beaten up and/or banished to tartarus. _

I continued to have nightmares about if I revealed I am a boy until I woke up to being shaken by DD. "mirror you okay you was rustling a lot last night" said daring do. "I'm fine daring I just had a nightmare and that's all." I said prompting her to sign in relief she really has grown protective of me it's cute really. After breakfast we continued into the forest after about two hours we broke for lunch after we ate something happened. Agonizing pain unbearable pain hit me it felt like I was being crushed in a garbage compactor or that scene in star wars Han solo and gang get trapped and the walls are closing in. but there was something else I felt like I was on fire and being in lava whilst being orbital dropped into a sun. And So I did what any being does when scared and hurting.

_**I CRIED AND SCREAMED AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS!**_

**Pov change: Daring do**

**Time: 5 minutes before pain.**

Oh celestia when mirror ruby won't stop moving I feared the worst she really had me scared there. When she told me it was just a nightmare I had to stop myself from jumping on her and hugging her. That would be embarrassing for the both of us. She is so cute with quirks like keeping up her physical side to her magical side and pointing out and saying stuff like for instance "Welp it couldn't be the clichéd third try? *sigh* book number feels like 5 billion but really 51" or like "Why do I feel like they couldn't just gone like I don't know? We are clichéd to doom if falls into enemy hooves Kinda thing." She's so funny like after we left the town she said. "I hate the endless stream of letters and words called a library I don't wanna go in another one when we don't have to."

Needless to say I agreed with her there and when she talked to the stallion in the adventure's shop she weaseled her way into getting the map for only one bit. And she didn't even tease him at all! She is a little bit tomboyish by that I mean when I complement her she acts a little shy and blushes a teeny tiny bit! But that adds to the overall cuteness of her. When I first saw her I saw a mare trying to be an archaeologist I thought of her as annoying, stupid, and finally selfish. But in time I saw her as cute, smart, and selfless what I'm trying to say is I am glad she is my partner.

"_**!"**_ all of a sudden right after we finish eating she gets a painful expression and screams at the top of her lungs scaring the sweet celestia out of me. I gallop over to comfort her and help her come down. I don't know what's going on but I can tell it's something magic related if it was something else I would feel it too.

After a good 10 minutes of pure top of the lungs screaming she finally stops screaming and just curls up into my side and holds onto me like I am her life line. I fight the urge to d'awww and hnnnnnng at the sight of this as she promptly falls asleep clinging on to me like I was a rock in an ocean and her only way to survive. I am gonna hate myself for this and decided to push her off of me only to find she holds harder and bring me closer I tried again and she loosens up a little bit so I can move but still has a firm grip on me.

After setting up the camp and the fire I then tried again to remove her from me to put her in my sleeping bag since I can't go into her pocket dimension. It's a handy little thing really having your own pocket dimension too bad your friends can't go in there okay maybe unicorns but I'm not a unicorn I am a Proud Pegasus thank you very much.

To my dismay she would not let go! "Mirror please let go of me" I said which prompted her to hold me a little tighter I sighed. "You are gonna regret this Mirror" I said before I used my wings to tickle her in which she laughed and let go of me. She fell into the sleeping bag that was waiting. I then walked out of the tent and stretched my wings which I haven't use except for hovering. "Welp as mirror would say time to go flying" I said to myself I then took off from the camp sight. Later I was flying around when I spotted the camp fire out and hoof marks leading to the tent. "What the BUCK!" I cursed I then shot down like a lightning bolt when I got close I heard somepony screaming. I burst into the tent to find two stallion unicorns teleport away with mirror and left behind a note. I walked over and it said this

_If you want your unicorn partner you have to give me the gem of souls and be my partner in archeology and marriage or your partner in one month dies _

_Your future husband and partner,_

_Ahuizotl_

I then went straight to the temple I saw whilst flying. To save time I took off hoping to get there before he decides I am not coming and kill her.

I land in the temple carefully to avoid setting off a trap that'll delay me. I slowly carefully walk to avoid traps. An hour later I come out with the red ruby of destroyer and summer. A week later I got the sliver ring of mud. 2 weeks later I got the ring of mud to find where the gem of souls is and it turns out it's…

**Pov change: Mirror ruby (our hero)**

**Time: three weeks after kidnapped **

We find our hero in a dark room with no windows no light sources just a metal door and our raspberry colored hero. It's been three weeks since the agonizing pain, three weeks since I was kidnapped, Three weeks without daring do, and finally three weeks with the hybrid of a cat and monkey called Ahuizotl. Three weeks of boredom. How I know the time you ask? Well I guessed the time I am a master at guessing numbers. How you ask well I have dyscalculia aka dyslexia for math I have it pretty hard and me and my author has dyslexia too. You're like you are wrong you don't have it. Well thanks to Microsoft word fix words thing.

A wave of pain starts to overcome me and make me get as far away as possible… or at least that's what my capturers think that's right I'm just playing along. A minion walks in and grabs me roughly dragging me through the temple I am before Ahuizotl and making me bow to him. What he does next is order for me to be sacrificed to the gem of souls so that he shall rule the world.

**Oh no our hero of this ff mirror ruby dimension traveler and hidden male was brought into equestria put into a mare unicorns body, became daring do's partner, kid napped, put up for ransom, and finally the evil Ahuizotl prepares to sacrifice him or should I say her?**

**And just where is daring do going? Find out next time on: my little pony: mirror ruby…. _ just joking I hate cliff hangers so hopefully I won't be putting in cliff hangers… back to the show! Oh wait buy the mane six toys by dhx studios!**

Welcome back from that commercial break? Damnit author me got confuses me right now. You find me stuck in a chamber with water below me filled to the top with piranhas that's right cliché number 45 of villains like to do. Trap the hero in a chamber with rising water with piranhas in the water. I just nonchantly hang there waiting for either me to die by piranhas or I somehow escape.

The second Ahuizotl left the room I heard flapping coming from a distance. It heads straight for me the sound becomes clearer. Then I saw a minion coming to see if I am escaping or not. It flies over and starts to…. Release me? It then grabs me and flies me over to the exit and puts me down then removes her hood to reveal "nice time daring do" I said sounding surprised it's been three weeks since we last saw each other. Her mane looks an absolute mess from not tending to it in a few days. She must've taken my kidnapping hard on herself poor girl. "Thanks" said daring do less than enthusiastic then I hoped for. To cheer her up I hug her prompting her to hug me as well.

After about a minute later of hugging we then separate I then use my hoof to fix up her mane. We then run down the hall way after Ahuizotl and the gem of souls. A few minutes later we see Ahuizotl's minions holding an alicorn ailment type thing. It is oddly raspberry with blue eyes and its feathers are colored black. Putting that aside we see Ahuizotl was opening his big mouth to give his victory speech when he saw us. He smirks when he saw daring do standing in front of me. Then I come out from behind daring do and he frowns and I feel a need to break the silence I just caused.

"*sigh* you do know cliché number 45 of villains like to do doesn't work. And if you are wondering what number 45 is. Well it is trap the hero in a chamber with water rising and piranhas in the water. And talking to a hero before he/she dies in your trap number 2 is well it only gives them your plan and how to defeat you. Now that I've said what I wanted to say it's time for cliché ono fight for the treasure!" I said treasure shouting out making the fight for the treasure start. A minion jumps at me in response I jump sideways making the minion crash into another who tried to get behind me and jump as well. A minion jumps infront of me and blocks my line of sight to Ahuizotl.

"Oh man can't you just move aside so I can watch your boss get beaten by a girl. And probably get the gem before any of you realize this?" I said trying to weasel like blitz electric blitz but sadly it doesn't work on him. And he throws he's spear at me prompting me to jump to the side and dodging his spear. Two more minions try to grab me but I smirk confusing them and then teleport. Something strange happened.

**I see now why authors to cliff hangers. Its ever because they have no more ideas atm or just wanna piss us readers off**


End file.
